


Paper Planes

by Astrosea (dssar232)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dssar232/pseuds/Astrosea
Summary: Lance flies paper airplanes and Keith feels left outInspired byYaboykeiji's art





	Paper Planes

Lance couldn’t recall when he had first started folding the small slips of paper and flying them across the room. But it had become often enough to become a soothing habit. The calming process of writing a note, folding it up in the shape of a plane, and then watching it fly to its destination. Whether it was to his mother with reminders or the lyrics to her favorite songs; to his dad with questions or random facts he had learned during the day; to his siblings with small notes of encouragement or reminders to get rest, or just annoying notes to get on their nerves.

But at the Garrison, he had learned that he had to cut his paper planes to a minimum since instructors wouldn’t appreciate them being flown around the classroom. But luckily, he had Hunk as his roommate. Big ol’ sweet Hunk who managed to keep Lance out of some trouble, though Lance would drag him into more trouble than he would like. There were times when Hunk would overreact and get nervous over the small things, so he never minded the small planes Lance would fly across their shared room, nor the small notes of encouragement written inside them. There were times when he'd convince Hunk to join him in the hall and race their small paper planes. It had served as a distraction for Hunk and himself, a small reprieve from the stress of all their coursework. 

He remembered one day when he had put just a little more force into his throw as he was trying to impress a few classmates, sending the point of his plane directly into the side of Keith Kogane’s stupid head when he had been walking in their hallway. He remembered the absolute death glare Keith had targeted at him and the way he had crumpled the weak paper in his angry fist. Which, was completely uncalled for, if you asked Lance. It wasn’t like in middle school when a kid would get hit by a misaimed basketball. Keith should have counted himself lucky Lance hadn’t had a basketball in his hand at that moment. 

But with the passing months, Lance was learning that it was really hard to fold a paper plane in space when the castle-ship only had those really thin tablets. No notebooks. No loose-leaf paper. No, everything was digitized and typed. The only paper Lance possessed was from the little notepad he had in his jacket pocket the day they left Earth. It certainly wasn't enough for Lance to write and fold as many planes as he would like, but it was enough to show his team how much he cared for now. He would just need to ration the slips until they went to a space market where he could find paper or a material that resembled paper enough for him to use. 

~

Keith’s limbs ached as he made his way down the hall after a full workout, but it was a pleasant ache. An ache that made him giddy as it said ‘good job’, and deserved a nice soothing soak. Maybe, once he figured out how the Altean pool worked, he could get that well earned soak. 

“You can’t send that, Lance.”

Keith hesitated at the sound of Pidge’s voice before he turned towards the doors that opened to the common room. Well, it wasn’t like Keith was in a rush to go shower off anyway. He shrugged, allowing his curiosity to win, and walked through the automatic doors that slid opened for him. 

“Come on Pidge,” Lance whined from his stretched out position on the far right couch. “It’s not bad!”

“No Lance,” Pidge answered without looking away from their laptop screen. 

“But Piiiiiidge!” Lance kicked his legs up as he whined. 

Keith rolled his eyes with a small smile. He doubted there would ever be a day where Lance wouldn't find a chance to be dramatic. “What are you whining about?”

Lance squawked as he sat up and pointed a finger at Keith. “Don’t sneak up on people!”

“Um,” Keith raised an eyebrow as he walked further into the room. “I wasn’t sneaking? I just entered through the door?”

“Whatever,” Lance huffed as he crossed his arms. “You were still being all quiet and sneaky.”

“Whatever,” Keith sighed. “What are you blabbering about anyway?” 

“Lance is just complaining about a note he wants to give to Shiro,” Hunk spoke up from his seat beside Pidge as he continued to tinker with the small mechanical cube in his lap.

Keith frowned as he glanced between all three of them. “What does the note say?”

Pidge placed their laptop on the seat before turning to cross their arms over the back of the couch to look at Keith. “It says he should shower,” they raised an eyebrow, “with Lance.”

Keith frowned as his brow wrinkled before he glared at Lance. “Don’t you dare send that to Shiro.” 

“Um, excuse me?” Lance asked as he raised an eyebrow. There was no way he was going to let Keith boss him around. 

“I said.” Keith’s glare turned even more deadly, as if that was possible. “Don’t send that to Shiro.”

“And why not?” 

Keith threw up his hands. “Because it’s rude!” Which should have been obvious. 

Pidge smirked at Lance over their shoulder. “Told you.”

“Um, excuse both of you.” Lance waved the slip of paper. “I can send whatever sort of note I want.” 

“Oh yeah?” Keith raised a brow. “Do it. I dare you.”

Lance waved the slip more aggressively as he jumped to his feet. “Well you know what, Keith? If anyone deserves a shower, it’s you! Look at you, you’re all sweaty!” 

“Oh yeah, Lance?” Pidge grinned as the light reflected off their glasses. “Are you offering to shower with Keith?”

“What?!” Lance’s squawk really did remind Keith of one of those strange tropical birds on Earth. “No! God no! Of course not!”

Keith had never seen Lance’s face that red before. It was as red as, well, Red. Keith would laugh if it wasn’t so mortifying to watch. 

“Sorry buddy,” Hunk shrugged. “But you kinda just did.”

“Hunk…” Lance whispered in disbelief as his mouth fell wide opened like a trout before he snapped it closed and pointed at Keith. “Well showering with me would be the only way for that greasy mullet to get clean.” 

“What’s that Lance?” Keith smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You want to wash my hair?” 

“No!” The slip of paper crumpled in Lance’s hand as he waved it around more. “No! Quiznak no! Shut it Keith! That’s not what I said!”

“Whatever,” Keith shrugged as he dropped his arms to his sides. “But I really do need to go and shower.” He turned back towards the doors before glaring over his shoulder. “Just don’t send that note to Shiro or I will knock you on your ass.” Keith said before he walked through the automatic doors.

~

 

Lance stuck his tongue out at the closed doors before falling back onto the couch. “Whatever. I’m not scared of you. Stupid, smelly Keith.”

“You should be,” Pidge replied as they sat back down with their laptop. “And you should be a little more considerate towards him.” 

“Considerate?” Lance slapped his palms to his thighs. “To Keith?”

“Well duh.” 

“And why would I do that?” Lance crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Cause he’s your teammate and friend,” Pidge frowned at him. Was Lance really that stubborn? Or just plain stupid? 

“A pretty stupid friend,” Lance muttered under his breath as he sunk deeper into the couch. 

Pidge raised an eyebrow as they looked at him. “Do you really hate Keith that much?”

“I don't hate him,” Lance shrugged. “But we are rivals so…” 

Pidge rolled their eyes as they held up the small paper plane Lance had flown at them earlier. “So, any reason you never send one of these stupid planes at Keith?”

“They’re not stupid,” Lance huffed as he stretched his legs out on the couch. “Right Hunk?”

“That’s right Lance!” Hunk offered one of his giant, pure smiles from next to Pidge. “They're super cool.” 

“Then why haven’t you sent one to Keith?” Pidge raised an eyebrow as they tucked the paper away. “As your rival, don't you think he deserves one?” 

“Ummm no?” Lance cocked his head as he raised an eyebrow as if it was the most obvious thing. “He wouldn't even want one of those.”

“What makes you think that?” 

“Cause he's Keith,” Lance flapped his hand around. “He probably just thinks they're stupid and would laugh in my face.” 

Hunk frowned as he gazed up at the ceiling. “I don't think Keith would laugh in your face. He's not mean, dude.” 

Pidge pointed at Hunk as they nodded. “And don't you think it's a little rude and mean of you to send one of those planes to everyone but Keith? Even Coran?” 

“Okay, come on,” Lance smiled wide at the funny memory. “How could I not send one to Coran when I had the perfect opportunity to land it in his mustache?” 

“That's true,” Hunk chuckled as he nodded. “And it was such a nice glide, Lance! The perfect glide into the spectacular ‘stache.”

“Right?” Lance sat up as he held a finger over his own lips. “the spectacular 'stache.” 

“Whatever,” Pidge rolled their eyes with a smile. “Don't you think you should still include Keith?” 

Lance rolled his own eyes, about to offer another rebuff, before Hunk chimed in. “I think Pidge is right. It's never fun to be the one left out. Even if you don't think it matters, it might mean a lot to Keith.”

“Maybe,” Lance pouted as he tapped his foot on the floor. “I'll think about it.” 

“Good,” Hunk smiled before frowning. “But you really shouldn’t give that note to Shiro. I think Keith really will punch you if you do.”

Pidge snorted. “Oh Keith will definitely knock your lights out if you hand that note to Shiro.”

“I don’t see why he would care so much,” Lance crossed his arms as he frowned. “Unless…”

Pidge raised a brow as they looked at him over their laptop. “Unless what?”

“Well...you think he and Shiro... shower together?” Lance asked with hesitation as he looked to Pidge. 

Hunk coughed as he choked on his own air, slapping his own chest with watering eyes. “Dude.”

Pidged just rolled their eyes. “You are so hopeless, Lance.” 

~

It hadn’t taken long for Keith to form a routine while they were in space. A routine that included training, rinsing off, eating, and the observation deck. Which was how Keith found himself staring out the large windows of the observation deck before he would head off to the training deck. And maybe it was a little stupid to do a session of training after a battle, but Keith’s limbs were still buzzing with adrenaline. So training seemed to be an efficient way to ease that adrenaline out of him, even if it wasn't ideal. 

Even after all the months in space, Keith still found the view outside the windows stunning. Being able to look out the observation windows to see the beautiful creations that formed the galaxy was the possibility of dreams. With the castle-ship constantly on the move, the surroundings outside were almost always different. Though there were the times when there was just darkness, Keith still found it incredible that just out those windows, was the vastness of space. They were actually here, in outer space, a place few Earthlings had ever journeyed. Because even though Keith wasn't completely human, Earth had been all he had known, and he had never came to the assumption that he would actually make it out of that atmosphere. 

But here he stood, on a castle-ship out in some unknown part of the universe. And he wasn't alone, he was here surrounded by his teammates and close growing friends. They had started this adventure out as strangers, with only Shiro being the one he knew and could trust. Shiro still remained his closest friend, the one he could always rely on and find honesty and guidance with. But, he was learning that the others could and would offer support as well. And Keith was nearly frightened to realize that the one he was finding himself drawn to the most as a friend and partner, was a loudmouth idiot. The loudmouth idiot who was gently opening the door in Keith's wall; a door that had taken Shiro more than a couple of months to forge. The loudmouth idiot who Keith found himself soft around, and had found he didn't mind being soft around. 

The loudmouth idiot who wasn't as idiotic as he had first seemed, as he proved to be a brilliant strategist who knew how to speak well in diplomatic settings to make everyone pleased. The loudmouth who could be a quiet and calming presence when the moment called for it. Keith was finding that Lance was actually a very caring individual who brought their team together when disagreements arose. Lance was someone who didn't hesitate to help someone else, to step up when a hand or hug was needed. He never hesitated to offer others support and encouragement. To take his time to write out a thoughtful, encouraging note to fold into the shape of an airplane, and then send that not to one of his friends. To everyone in the castle. Everyone but Keith. 

And it would be a lie if Keith said that didn't sting. Keith was familiar with being left out in situations, but it hurt to find the person he was becoming close to, specifically leaving him out. Especially when he thought things were going well between the two of them, that they were forming a friendship that was built from competitions, but also solidarity and teamwork. Because the competitions that Keith had first seen as annoying were fun. Working on a team with Lance, whether they did well or not, was always an exciting experience. There was finally someone who could keep up with Keith, who wouldn't back down or ignore him. He enjoyed those spontaneous competitions, those shared wild grins as they'd look at each other. Keith hadn't expected to become so close with Lance, but somehow, he had found himself always gravitating to Lance in different situations. 

Keith sighed as he looked out the observation window, to find a cluster of stars with different colors reflecting off the surrounding dust. The colors red, blue, purple, yellow, and green reflected to form a strangely warped rainbow. The corner of his mouth lifted as he became captivated by the beautiful sight. A beautiful sight he wished he could share with someone.  
Keith's gaze moved to his reflection on the glass. He looked so tired and lonely, standing on the empty deck, still dressed in his bulky Paladin armor. 

Keith went to high school, so he was familiar with being surrounded by children passing notes. He was also familiar with watching the passing of notes and not actually being passed a note. He was familiar with the snickers and side glances as he was isolated from the other children. And he knew, he knew that wasn’t what was happening here. But it still hurt to see Lance fly a note to everyone on the team, but him. 

Keith released another sigh as he leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window. Of course now he felt guilty. Lance was doing something kind for everyone, and all Keith could do was think of how left out he felt. He feels the familiar, hot weight of anger in his gut at his own selfishness. At his own tangled thoughts that can't escape the idea that Lance doesn't care for him. That he doesn't contribute to the team that Lance cares about. The team that Keith cares about. 

A small whoosh sound had Keith raising his head, frowning at the sound of rustling. He raised his hand and brushed it through the strands on the side of his head until he felt a different material hidden there. He untangled the small material out of his hair and held it out in his hand. Keith stared down at the little paper plane lying in his palm. It was so tiny, barely the size of his pointer finger. His brow wrinkled as he slowly opened the plane, treating it gently so as not to rip or damage it. 

Hey

Keith frowned at the one word sentence before turning the small slip over. 

Good work today. 

Keith's expression became even more confused as he stared down at the note before glancing up to find Lance standing a few feet to his side. He was still mostly dressed in his Paladin suit like Keith, but had swapped off his chest plate for his familiar green jacket. It looked soft and warm. A small(large) part of Keith wondered how it would feel against his fingers and how it would smell. 

Lance was biting his lip as he regarded Keith, but as their eyes met, he quickly looked away and out the observation windows. “Hey man.” 

Keith felt his own lips lift up as he looked at Lance. “Hey.” 

He definitely didn't mean for his voice to come out that soft or breathy, but for the way Lance looked back at him with a small smile, Keith was grateful for it. Keith was worried that the slightest movement would dispel the comfortable atmosphere they were in, but at the end, his curiosity won.  
“So...” he raised the small note as Lance looked at him. “what's this?” 

“Oh!” Lance's smile turned sheepish as he ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sometimes I like to hear I did a good job at the end of a mission. Soo,” he glanced at Keith from beneath his lashes. “I thought you might like that too?”

Keith blinked at Lance for a moment before a loud laugh escaped his throat. 

“Hey!” Lance's hand dropped as he tried to glare at Keith, which he was finding difficult since Keith was fucking adorable when he laughed. “You don't have to keep it if you don't like it.”

“No, no it's not that,” Keith tried to speak through his laughter as he smiled at Lance. “It's just so...dorky.” 

“Dorky?!” Lance gasped before narrowing his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips. “excuse me, but that note is not dorky.” 

Keith smirked as he looked the note over again. “You sure? Cause it looks pretty dorky to me.”

“Oh whatever,” Lance huffed as he crossed his arms. “Hunk and the others didn't think they were dorky.”

Keith hummed as he regarded the note. “So…” he hesitated, worried that he really was going to break the friendly exchange they were sharing. 

“So…?” Lance prompted as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Pockets that looked pretty roomy to Keith. 

“What brought this on?” Keith glanced back down at the note and away from Lance's earnest gaze. “You never shared a note with me before.”

“Oh,” Lance sighed as he stepped closer. “That's kinda why I decided to make one... Pidge and Hunk pointed out how I was isolating you by not sharing one with you.” 

“Ah,” Keith's shoulders dropped as the corners of his lips fell as well. He knew he probably looked like a kicked puppy, but he didn't really have the energy to fake a smile. “So this was a pity note.”

“What? No!” Lance raised his hands as he shook his head. “No way man! That's a honest note there!”

“I'm sure,” Keith huffed. “Listen Lance-” 

“No.” Lance grasped Keith by his shoulders. “No, Keith, you listen. I'm sorry for being an ass and isolating you before. I never meant to do that and I'm sorry I did.” Lance smiled, a subdued smile compared to his other smiles, but it was an honest smile that warmed Keith's chest. “You deserved a note. You deserve hundreds of notes.”

“Oh…” Keith blinked slowly as he stared up at Lance's face that was much closer than before. “thanks.” 

~

Lance's fingers tightened on the hard pads of Keith's suit as he gazed down at him. Standing this close to Keith, he could really see how beautiful he was. From the unique purple of his eyes and the thick, long lashes that framed them to his pouty lips that were turned down in confusion as he looked at Lance. As stoic as Keith always seemed, he was actually very much expressive when it came to his facial expressions. From his furrowed brows and scrunched nose to his lips that always seemed to tease Lance. He wasn't even sure if Keith realized what his lips did to Lance, but it should have been filed as illegal. “I was embarrassed and afraid, to be honest.” 

Those damn lips turned down in confusion again. “What were you afraid of?”

Lance honestly couldn't understand how someone as strong and cool like Keith could be so cute. Keith, who was the sort to actually mean it when they said they could knock someone on their ass. Keith, who could easily take out three sentries with his sword. He faced off against Zarkon on his own for goodness sake! Yet, all Lance wanted to do was hug and cuddle the damn boy. And as feral as Keith seemed sometimes, Lance honestly believed that Keith wouldn't attack him if he offered a hug. “That you would think they were stupid,” Lance muttered. 

Keith's eyebrows raised at that before he suddenly grabbed Lance by his upper arms. “I don't think they're stupid, Lance.” 

And there was that intense look on Keith's face. The look that had fire behind his eyes and spoke of complete honestly. The look that made Lance's legs weak, and the desire for Keith to hold him in his arms strong. “Come on Keith, no reason to look so serious.” 

“I am serious,” the corner of Keith's lips tilted up. Just like that, the serious expression melted away to a softness that slid right between Lance's ribs and pierced straight (heh) into his heart. “I think your notes are amazing, Lance. They make everyone so happy and help them when they're stressed or struggling.” Keith’s lashes lowered as he tucked his chin closer to his chest. “I’m not that great with words, so I wouldn't be capable of writing notes like the ones you write that can help the others. But I'm so glad you write them, Lance.” Keith tilted his chin up and smiled at Lance. “They mean a lot to the others.” 

“I hope they start to mean a lot to you as well,” Lance smiled as he leaned forward. “maybe they can mean as much to you, as you mean to me one day.” 

Keith gazed up into Lance's blue eyes that seemed brighter with the teal lighting of the castle-ship, and snorted. “That was super corny, Lance.” 

“Corny?” Lance gasped in mock disbelief, a wide smile cutting across his face. “Come on, we were sharing a moment!” 

“Oh?” Keith smirked as he crossed his arms. “So that's what you consider a moment?” 

“Keeith,” Lance pouted as he cocked his hip with his hand on it. “How long are you going to hold that against me?” 

Keith shrugged as he grinned at Lance's stupidly handsome face. “Probably until you do something else that unbelievable that annoys me.”

“Wow,” Lance actually looked somewhat in awe. “You are savage.” 

“Perhaps,” Keith shrugged before he smiled up at Lance. “You must have really talented fingers.”

The blush went from the top of Lance’s cheekbones, all the way down to his neck as he stuttered. “U-um what?”

Keith raised the small note between two fingers. “This slip is so small. You must have really talented fingers to be able to fold such a small paper.”

“Oh!” Lance cleared his throat as he nodded with vigor. “Yeah definitely! Definitely. I definitely have some talented fingers.” His lips tipped up in a smirk as he raised an eyebrow with a tilt of his head. “Maybe I'll show you sometime.”

Keith shrugged with a smile, “and maybe I'll show you how to properly use your sword sometime.” 

“W-what? Keith!” Lance frowned “I know how to use my sword!” 

“You know some of the basics of using your sword,” Keith turned away and started towards the doors. “But you still lack when it comes to your stance and defense.” 

“Keeeeith,” Lance groaned as he quickly followed after Keith. “Don’t insult me like that!”

“Don’t worry,” Keith waved his hand lightly. “We’ll head to training deck now and work on your defense skills.” 

Lance huffed as he fell against Keith's back and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re a real quiznak, you know that?”

Keith couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as he wrapped his fingers around Lance’s wrist. “You really need to learn the right way to use that word.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first posted work so I was extremely nervous! If you have any constructive criticism, don't hesitate! I'm always ready to grow 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Astrosea23)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yourastrosea)


End file.
